EL POSTRE PERFECTO
by AkumaBelial
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si en un universo alterno Shinobu, siendo estudiante universitario de leyes, se hubiera enamorado de Usami Akihiko? Ambos comparten ciertos defectos muy visibles: sus habilidades culinarias son nulas y es un hecho que los celos controlan sus acciones. Tal vez su férrea voluntad y capricho sea lo único que refuerce los lazos de un amor prohibido.


~ Edición de Portada: Anatary ~

* * *

EL POSTRE PERFECTO (ONE-SHOT)

A simple vista parecía una conversación común entre dos camaradas o amigos. Nadie les prestaba atención de todas formas puesto que no se trataba de un negocio muy concurrido. Esto tal vez se debía a que el restaurante no se ubicaba en una zona céntrica, y su menú dejaba mucho que desear en variedad de platillos.

De cualquier forma era un sitio perfecto para entablar una conversación relacionada al aburrido ámbito de negocios, o en su defecto, una charla que requería de cierta privacidad así como un ambiente tranquilo y silencioso antes de que la tensión acumulada sacara de sus casillas al exasperado escritor.

—Todavía no entiendo cómo llegó ese mocoso a mi casa —se quejó el afamado novelista, Usami Akihiko, hombre de cabello grisáceo, orbes violeta y mirada adusta—. Estaba perfectamente bien antes de que todo se convirtiera en una pesadilla.

—Pero qué dices, ¿no se te da bien cuidar niños? —ironizó el hombre de cabello castaño que le acompañaba.

Akihiko frunció el ceño y dio una calada a su cigarrillo. Esa había sido una broma de muy mal gusto viniendo de Hiroki, quien a pesar de los exiguos encuentros carnales que mantuvo con él hacía un par de años, mantenía el privilegio de ser su mejor amigo. Dicha amistad fue pactada y se había mantenido inquebrantable desde la infancia.

—¿Me ves cara de niñera?

—Tú te metiste en ese lío. Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que dices o haces, aún en las convivencias laborales. Les restas importancia pero cuando asistes sabes que nunca pasas desapercibido.

—Ya ni siquiera recuerdo qué fue lo que dije para merecer esto. Había tanta gente que me estaba dando migraña. Sólo quería largarme lo más pronto posible.

—Bien pudiste haber firmado un cheque en blanco sin darte cuenta —no pudo evitar reír al pensar en ello.

Con un rápido ademán, Akihiko rechazó el postre que la camarera le ofrecía amablemente.

—¿Me repites cómo se llama e hijo de quién es? —. La cuestión aludía a su nuevo inquilino y artífice de sus desgracias.

Hiroki bufó apesadumbrado—. En serio, no tienes remedio.

—Nombre —instó por segunda vez.

—Shinobu Takatsuki, preciado hijo del dueño de la Universidad Mitsuhashi. Trátalo bien, te lo recomiendo.

—Hasta hace una semana no tenía idea de su existencia —reclinándose en su asiento—. ¿Cómo pude cometer un error tan garrafal? Y además, ¿qué hacía él en una reunión de ocio organizada por las empresas editoriales de Japón?

—Si no lo sabes tú… —desvió su atención un segundo para hojear los papeles que llevaba en su carpeta de trabajo y tomar algunas notas importantes. Su interlocutor suspiró agobiado y pidió la cuenta.

—Sólo sé que esto debe terminar pronto.

—¿No dijiste que únicamente vivirá en tu casa por un mes? En cuanto empiece el período de vacaciones podrás librarte de él.

—No lo soportaré tanto tiempo. Mi paciencia tiene un límite.

—Vale vale, sólo no hagas una tontería de la que te arrepientas después. Soluciona las cosas con diplomacia —le guiñó un ojo, a sabiendas que su consejo no sería en lo absoluto esperanzador.

Bastó una breve distracción entre las líneas de su trabajo pendiente, para que el aprovechado de Usami se esfumara del restaurante. Cuando Hiroki se percató, la señorita que los atendió le extendía la cuenta, y se vio obligado a pagar lo de ambos. "Pides la cuenta y te desapareces, qué buen amigo tengo. Encima de que eres rico".

Mientras tanto en la espaciosa residencia del escritor, el impaciente universitario aguardaba sentado frente a la mesa del comedor, acribillando con la mirada al inocente reloj que marcaba la hora diligentemente. Su cabello castaño, mucho más claro que el de Hiroki, adquiría una tonalidad tan llamativa como la miel.

—No entiendo por qué tarda tanto —masculló entre dientes. La comida ya estaba lista desde hacía un par de horas, y llegó a creer que en cuestión de minutos estarían disfrutando de su exquisita receta.

Su sentido de alerta se activó cuando escuchó el pestillo de la puerta de entrada. Se levantó de un salto y corrió a interceptar al huraño escritor que ya se dirigía escaleras arriba, acelerando el paso como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¡Ey! ¡Escritor de pacotilla! —lo siguió tan rápido como pudo— ¡Estuve esperándote durante horas! ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?!

Cuando finalmente le dio alcance, le sujetó de la camisa con fuerza y lo único que consiguió fue un jalón del contrario para que lo soltara de inmediato.

—Tanto que me esforcé en preparar la comida —enfrentó su peculiar mirada iracunda con la terquedad que tanto sacaba de quicio a su arrendador—. Y además deberías estarme agradecido, encima de que pago una parte de la renta, me tomo la molestia de cocinarte algo.

—Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras. Y dudo que exista un ser humano al que le guste tu asquerosa comida. No sé qué preparaste ahora pero apuesto a que es repollo, ¡otra vez!

El chico apretó los labios tratando de encubrir la vergüenza que sentía con una cara de molestia pura.

—¡Esta vez sabe delicioso!

—Lo dudo.

—Jamás lo sabrás si no lo pruebas.

—¡Ya me atrofiaste las papilas gustativas!, ¡¿en serio esperas que le encuentre sabor a algo?!

—No sabe tan mal lo que cocino, eres un exagerado.

Akihiko estuvo a punto de recriminarle la ida al hospital por la peor infección de estómago de su vida, pero en su lugar masajeó sus sienes, tratando de controlar las ganas que tenía de ahorcar al fastidioso niño-repollo que ya lo tenía hasta las narices. Estaba seguro que esa discusión no tendría fin si no accedía a ir a la cocina.

—Es un hecho que no me dejarás trabajar, ¿verdad? Pues más te vale que después de comer ese repulsivo brebaje tuyo me dejes en paz.

—Hecho.

—No es un trato, es una amenaza.

Dicha aclaración no pareció alterar el rostro sonriente de Shinobu, quien después de salirse con la suya bajó las escaleras y fue directo a la cocina para servir los platos. Se le veía tan animado y seguro de sí mismo que el escritor creyó por un segundo que tal vez había encontrado la manera de cocinar algo decente. No podía estar más equivocado.

—¿Y bien? —se inclinó para escuchar el veredicto.

El sonoro chirriar de la silla fue sólo el preludio de la catástrofe. Akihiko fue directo al baño a escupir el dichoso estofado de repollo que bien podría haber servido de destapacaños desde un inicio. Shinobu esperó al otro lado de la puerta, escuchando el concierto de arcadas mezcladas con insultos bastante fuertes.

—Emh, creo que no te sentó muy bien —retrocedió un paso, y estuvo a punto de darse a la fuga pero el mayor abrió la puerta de golpe y cogió de la camisa al incauto.

—¡TÚ!

—T-Tenías razón, debo practicar un poco más —temía que en cualquier segundo lo dejara noqueado de un solo golpe. Pero suspiró aliviado cuando lo soltó y se alejó. Después vio que cogía el recipiente de acero inoxidable donde estaba su guiso y lo vació por completo en el lavadero.

—No te atrevas a molestarme en lo que resta del día —sentenció tajante.

Shinobu se quedó boquiabierto. Esta vez no lo siguió pero no dejó de gritarle en reclamo por lo que hizo hasta que escuchó cómo azotó la puerta de su habitación.

—Maldita sea. Usami es un imbécil —siseó para sí—. ¿qué se supone que haga con esto?

El estofado burbujeaba por momentos como si se tratara de una pócima o algún veneno.

—Sólo espero que no sea radioactivo —lo observó de cerca.

Al principio trató de solucionar el desastre echándole agua del grifo, pero en lugar de conseguir que se fuera por el desagüe, comenzó a aumentar su volumen hasta desbordarse y esparcirse por el piso. Ni siquiera había cerrado la llave después de ver el resultado, más bien buscó en todos los cajones algo para contener el líquido pestilente con el que pronto resbaló y cayó de espaldas.

Le costó mucho trabajo ponerse de pie, pero su intento por cerrar la llave del agua cuanto antes terminó por echar abajo todos los platos y vasos del escurridor.

Akihiko respiró profundo cuando escuchó semejante estruendo desde su pieza, repitiéndose mentalmente que no valía la pena averiguar lo que pasó. Tendría un segundo dolor de cabeza del cual preocuparse si no se apresuraba con el manuscrito y lo entregaba a su editora esa misma noche.

Las ideas fluyeron en su mente de manera continua y sin pausa. Por lo que agradeció no tener ninguna especie de interrupción hasta que el reloj marcó las veinte horas. Satisfecho con la última revisión de su trabajo, procedió a enviar el archivo por correo y guardar una copia de respaldo en memoria.

—Veamos qué fue lo que hiciste —murmuró para sí mismo antes de bajar a la planta inferior y ser testigo del terrible destrozo.

No encontró al culpable por ningún lado y eso lo enfureció aún más—. ¡¿Dónde demonios te metiste?! ¡De esta no te vas a escapar engendro del demonio!

Revisó el inmueble de extremo a extremo pero no se había ocultado en ninguna de las habitaciones, cuartos de servicio, la sala o el pasillo. Simplemente había desaparecido. "Para la próxima también llévate tus estropicios", pensó.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. En poco tiempo la persona en cuestión presionó el timbre con desesperación una y otra vez. Cual va siendo su sorpresa al encontrar a Shinobu lloriqueando a moco tendido y a una de sus vecinas con una cara de profunda indignación.

—¡¿Pero cómo se atreve a tratar así a su huésped?! ¡Mire cómo lo dejó! Su ropa y su cabello están llenos de porquería. ¿Lo revolcó en un depósito de basura o qué?

Akihiko no le respondió.

—Como me vuelva a enterar que lo echó en un estado tan deplorable, le juro que llamaré a la policía —. Aunque la señora pasaba de los cincuenta y no era muy alta, se veía que era una mujer de armas tomar.

—¿Eso fue lo que le dijo? ¿Que lo eché?

—No lo dijo, pero eso me imagino. Al pobre ni siquiera se le entiende lo que trata de decir porque no para de llorar, ¿pero qué no ve cómo está el pobrecito?

—Yo me encargo señora —. Su tono tajante dio por terminada la conversación—. No tiene que llamar a la policía. Muchas gracias.

Prácticamente le cerró la puerta en la cara. Sujetó al chico del brazo, lo llevó al cuarto de aseo y lo metió a la ducha con todo y ropa.

—¿Quieres dejar de llorar? Me pones de nervios —. Su voz se suavizó sólo un poco.

Shinobu seguía sollozando bajo el chorro de agua, pero se frotó los ojos antes de que el mayor comenzara a quitarle la ropa.

—Al menos así no se atascará la lavadora —echó las prendas húmedas en un cesto y cogió el jabón líquido para lavare el cabello a su caprichoso huésped indeseado.

—¡No volveré a cocinarte nada! ¡Malagradecido!

La felicidad que lo invadió hizo que le robara un beso en los labios. El castaño se quedó sin habla. Era la primera vez que lo besaba. Se le vino a la mente la manera despectiva en que lo había rechazado durante el banquete, la noche que se conocieron. Y ahora prácticamente le estaba correspondiendo. Sólo que no era por amor…

—¡Ey, espera un momento! ¿Por qué fue eso?

—Incluso la vecina piensa que tu guiso no es más que un desperdicio maloliente. Dudo que algún día seas capaz de cocinar algo comestible. Lo digo en serio, mejor ríndete de una vez.

—No pienso rendirme —siseó enfadado.

—Cocina lo que quieras fuera de esta casa. A partir de hoy te prohíbo cocinar aquí.

—De acuerdo. Pero cuando lo logre, tendrás que probarlo.

—Por supuesto que no —. Le dio el jabón para que se terminara de bañar él solo y se fue.

Shinobu esbozó una sonrisa de enamorado sin remedio. A pesar de todo no dejaba de divagar con ese beso. Durante la noche se encargó de limpiar la cocina. Al día siguiente iría a comprar la vajilla faltante saliendo de clases, así que de momento no tenía que preocuparse por eso.

Finalmente terminó, y en plena madrugada se coló en la habitación de Akihiko para dormir a su lado. Sólo llevaba unos días viviendo con él y ya se había vuelto experto en entrar de la manera más sigilosa para no despertarle. Después de comprobar en carne propia lo temible que era cuando alguien interrumpía su siesta, más le valía ser en extremo cuidadoso.

Se quedó profundamente dormido, embelesado con su aroma y calidez, aferrado al grueso pijama de franela. Estaba tan agotado por desvelarse, que fue Akihiko quien más tarde lo despertó con un recorrido de besos a lo largo de cuerpo, removiendo un poco la ropa con cada roce, llenando al chico de mordiscos suaves en los muslos, la ingle y el abdomen.

—Nh… ¿Q-Qué haces? —su boca emitía gemidos deliciosos.

—Fuiste tú el que se metió en mi cama.

—Si no te detienes… voy a llegar tarde —pronunció entre jadeos.

—Pediré un taxi para que llegues en cinco minutos.

Esa propuesta no hizo más que alterar al menor.

—¡Ni hablar! Vístete de una vez y llévame al instituto —le arrojo una almohada en la cabeza para frenar sus acciones.

—Si quieres que yo te lleve, no será al instante —se deshizo de la almohada, aprisionando el cuerpo del chico contra la cama.

A diferencia de la manera en que lo había desvestido en la ducha, en esta ocasión sus manos se deshicieron de la tela sutilmente, concentrándose en tocar la tersa piel de Shinobu, seduciéndole con caricias casi tan provocativas como los besos en su torso desnudo.

—Akihiko… —gimió de placer al sentir cómo alzaba sus caderas.

Por desgracia, con el rabillo del ojo había visto algo que le heló la sangre y lo dejó estupefacto. La puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta, y había una persona asomándose por el resquicio. El mayor se detuvo porque el chico le encajaba las uñas en el brazo con una fuerza tremenda.

—¿Aikawa? —inquirió el escritor—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Ayer te envié el manuscrito.

Se quitó de encima de Shinobu, y al incorporarse, el estudiante le abrazó por la espalda ocultando una fracción de su rostro, con los labios tocando el hombro de Usami en una especie de beso implícito.

—En realidad vengo a hacerte otro encargo de último momento —le guiñó el ojo—. No es nada complicado, descuida. Pero tiene que estar listo para esta tarde antes de las dos.

Definitivamente, que su editora gozara del privilegio de llevar consigo una copia de las llaves de su residencia tenía sus ventajas y desventajas.

—Yo me encargaré de que se relaje y se concentre mucho más —afirmó el menor abrazándole de la cintura, posesivamente.

El escritor chasqueó la lengua y apartó al meloso de un empujón.

—Antes tengo que llevar a este niño a la universidad.

—Date prisa —. La joven tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas pero trató de ocultar su emoción antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Ey, ¿por qué ese cambio tan brusco? —se quejó el castaño.

—La única razón por la que quieres que te lleve a la universidad es porque esperas que todos te vean conmigo.

—No es la única razón, y además no le veo nada de malo.

—Sabes que eres una molestia para mí porque cualquier cosa que ocurra entre nosotros, en cualquier lugar público, puede llegar a oídos de tu padre y de influyentes amigos suyos.

—Y no te conviene ser parte de un escándalo social. ¿Eso es todo lo que te importa, verdad? Escritor de quinta.

—Me preocupa mi carrera, mocoso egoísta —. Lo peor del caso es que esa actitud pedante le recordaba en cierta forma su propio desinterés en los problemas ajenos. Él también solía ser un tanto egoísta, y en realidad no era el único defecto que compartían.

—No es como si quisiera presumirte frente a los demás como un objeto. Sólo quiero dejarles en claro que eres mío y de nadie más. Quiero que todos sepan lo mucho que te amo.

—Vale —bufó. No dejaba de sorprenderle que usara la frase "te amo" tan a la ligera—. Eso es admisible pero ya te dije que el problema es tu padre. Dudo que él apruebe esto, así que será mejor mantenerlo en secreto hasta que tengamos la oportunidad de mudarnos lo más lejos posible.

—¿Como dos enamorados que se fugan para estar juntos?

Usami no pudo contener la risa—. Vaya que detrás de toda esa amargura eres un romántico irremediable.

Su rostro se enrojeció por completo. Por desgracia ya era muy tarde así que no tuvieron más opción que apresurarse para llegar a tiempo al instituto. En la puerta de entrada había un sinfín de miradas curiosas, pues muchos alumnos se preguntaban por qué el hijo del director llegaba en el auto del reconocido e idolatrado escritor.

Shinobu disfrutaba su entrada triunfal, era como una declaración de guerra para quien se atreviera a interferir en su relación amorosa.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad. Hasta la penúltima hora de clases, al menos.

—Buenas tardes a todos —saludó al alumnado—. Soy profesor de literatura, mi nombre es Hiroki Kamijou, y sólo vengo a entregarles la lista de actividades para esta clase ya que su profesor en turno se encuentra enfermo, así que no podrá asistir.

No fue su nombre, ni tampoco su asignatura lo que llamó la atención del chico. Sino uno de los libros que llevaba en el material apilado que colocó sobre el escritorio. "Ese libro lo conozco", era uno de los títulos que había alcanzado la lista de popularidad en los últimos meses, y no hace falta mencionar quién lo había escrito.

En ningún momento despegó la mirada del profesor de literatura, a quien le estaba dando muy mala espina ser observado con tanto afán—. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—¿Conoce a Usami Akihiko? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—Mucha gente lo conoce.

—Me refiero en persona. ¿Lo conoce?

—Sí, lo conozco.

—Entonces usted y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—De acuerdo —aceptó sin inmutarse por su personalidad arrogante—. Pero hablaremos después de la clase si no te importa.

Esperó lo convenido con impaciencia. Al término del curso, ambos abandonaron el aula y entraron a uno de los salones contiguos aprovechando que estaba vacío.

—Quiero suponer que te ha hablado mucho de mí y por eso quieres saber qué clase de relación llevamos —indagó prudente.

—No.

—¿Entonces interrogas a todos los que hayan comprado alguno de sus libros?

—Me di cuenta de que tenía un ejemplar, pero además recordé que le he escuchado decir su nombre cuando habla por teléfono. Él no lo sabe pero hace poco le pregunté a su editora y ella me dijo que ustedes dos eran amigos de la infancia.

—Te gusta meterte en los asuntos de la gente mayor por lo que veo.

—Me gusta saber cosas imprescindibles del hombre al que amo.

Su determinación y falta de discreción impresionaron a Hiroki. "Ahora entiendo por qué dices que es un problema andante. Por otro lado no creas que no te conozco lo suficiente como para no darme cuenta de tu verdadera preocupación. Si realmente repudiaras a este niño lo habrías echado desde el primer día", concluyó en una reflexión interna.

—Pues si tienes tanto interés deberías preguntárselo directamente. ¿O es que prefiere encerrarse en su habitación que lidiar con tus caprichos? Si es así creo que terminarás asfixiándolo.

—¡Yo no…! —se detuvo exabrupto, pues si lo pensaba detenidamente, Kamijou tenía razón—. Necesito aprender a cocinar.

—¿Eh?

—Nada —desvió la mirada, ceñudo—. ¿Qué le ha dicho de mí? Si es tan amigo suyo seguramente le ha contado cosas sobre mí.

—La verdad es que nuestras pláticas no son tan personales —decidió mentirle un poco. Si le decía que había dicho pestes de él seguramente se lo tomaría muy a pecho—. Aunque deberías ser un poco más precavido.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—No creo que sea una buena idea estar gritando a los cuatro vientos que lo amas.

—Eso no es de su incumbencia.

—Si tanto deseas ser su pareja oficial, primero tendrás que asegurarte que tu padre no le corte la cabeza a tu amado, y eso sin mencionar a los medios y su propia familia con quienes seguramente tendrás un serio conflicto —revisó la hora en su reloj de mano—. Debo irme, y tú también tienes clases.

Shinobu no fue capaz de prestar atención durante la última hora. Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a lo que haría esa misma semana. Dejó pasar unos días mientras se inscribía a un curso de cocina extracurricular y además pedía asesoría a un chef retirado de un negocio de comida muy reconocido en la ciudad. Entre la universidad, la cocina y planear lo que le diría a su padre, llegó el viernes y con ello su oportunidad para resolver el asunto más urgente.

—Adelante —dijo monocorde al escuchar que tocaron la puerta de su despacho. En la placa sobre su escritorio estaba su nombre grabado, arriba del título "director".

—Necesito hablar contigo.

El hombre alzó la mirada, extrañado de que su hijo solicitara hablar con él en el trabajo.

—Quiero dejar en claro que si me apoyas o no, me da igual. He tomado una decisión.

Tenía muy bien ensayado lo que le iba a decir, así que fue breve.

La relación que mantenía con su padre era distante debido a diversos factores, lo cual no significaba que hubiera roces o asperezas. Era más bien la actitud cortante e impulsiva de su hijo menor lo que le causaba pesar. Temía por su futuro; y temía a sus desplantes infundados en ideas obsesivamente descabelladas, dado lo impredecible y voluble que era. No obstante, el director deseaba lo mejor para su hijo, así que escucharlo atentamente era fundamental.

De camino al auto, Shinobu exhaló largo y tendido. Se sentía mucho más tranquilo después de haber confesado sus sentimientos. Por fin se había quitado un gran peso de encima, ya que además dejó muy en claro que fue él quien desde un principio pretendió y acechó a Usami sin su consentimiento.

—Debes estar agotado —intuyó el escritor apenas cerró la puerta del coche. Por supuesto que no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que el castaño acababa de hacer.

—Un poco —se había desparramado en el asiento del copiloto, y esperó al segundo semáforo para decirle algo más—. Invité a un compañero a estudiar en la tarde.

—¿No es de los que arman alborotos, o sí?

—No causará líos.

—Bien.

En los primeros días como inquilino de Usami, Shinobu había insistido en aprender a cocinar bajo la tutela de su anfitrión. Una pésima idea que fue descartada después de que la cocina y su estómago sufrieran las consecuencias. A pesar de ser un adulto independizado, no podía valerse por sí mismo en las tareas más básicas del hogar. Y el castaño sinceramente estaba a su nivel en habilidades culinarias. Así que después del nefasto último intento acordaron pedir la comida a domicilio. Después de todo ser adinerado tenía sus ventajas.

Por otra parte, el escritor no sabía que el chico no se había dado por vencido. Aprendía por su cuenta, y ese amigo suyo que invitó a estudiar realmente sería su conejillo de indias. Shinobu había escondido pequeñas muestras de lo que había preparado con antelación y le pidió a su amigo que llevara más recipientes herméticos ocultos en su mochila.

—¿Los trajiste?

—Sí. Pero pudimos hacer esta prueba en otro sitio. ¿Por qué aquí si no quieres que tu casero se dé cuenta?

—Porque si finalmente lo logré, tiene que probarlo de inmediato —se apresuró en destapar los contenedores, y coger con los palillos un trozo de mezcla extraña y de apariencia poco apetitosa—. Abre la boca.

—Aahh…

Siete de las pruebas fueron un fiasco. Su pobre víctima no dejó de ir una y otra vez al baño para devolver el estómago. Y además su camiseta se había manchado con el desagradable líquido verdoso, por lo que tuvo que quitársela.

—Te juro que no puedo más —. Esa última frase con la respiración entrecortada fue audible para el mayor, quien de camino a la estancia principal había visto la puerta de la habitación entreabierta.

—Un poco más y ya. Vamos abre la boca.

—¡No quiero!

A Usami casi le da un tic en el ojo. Se detuvo a medio camino y abrió la puerta de par en par, viendo a los dos chicos sobre la cama. El castaño estaba encima de su compañero, sujetándolo mientras éste luchaba por zafarse y apretaba los labios como si Shinobu tratara de besarlo por la fuerza. Con todo el movimiento los recipientes de comida habían caído del otro lado de la cama, así que no estaban a la vista y era imposible no malinterpretar la escena.

—¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?

Shinobu pegó un brinco del susto. No se le ocurría ninguna mentira convincente.

—¿Que no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar?

—Estaba abierta. Y además esta es mi casa, puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana —lanzó una mirada despectiva al invitado—. Y tú ya deberías irte a tu casa.

—S-Sí señor.

—¡Él se queda! —espetó, inmovilizando al indefenso.

—¿Piensas retarme?

—No es mi culpa que tengas la cabeza podrida por escribir tantos relatos eróticos.

—No soy yo quien está encima de mi compañero semidesnudo, en esa posición que deja muy poco a la imaginación —. Acortó la distancia y de un tirón hizo a un lado a su terco inquilino para espetarle al otro—. Largo de mi casa.

El chico salió corriendo sin siquiera recoger su mochila. Sólo llevaba su camiseta echa bola bajo el brazo.

—A la próxima traeré a dos amigos, o quizás a tres —sonrió de soslayo, gesto que enfureció al escritor.

—Estás acabando con mi paciencia —se desató el nudo de la corbata y arrinconó al menor para darle una buena mordida en el cuello.

—¡Aaaah! ¡Eso duele, maldito!

—¿Ah sí? Pues que te quede de recordatorio. A la próxima lleva a tus amiguitos a un motel, porque aquí al único a quien puedes ponerle las manos encima es a mí —metió la mano en sus pantalones y le arrancó un sonoro gemido al hacer presión por encima del bóxer.

El chico apretó los dientes y se aferró al mayor—. No soy como tú —. Su cuerpo estaba muy tenso, pero en ningún momento trató de impedir que lo tocara. Pronto sintió sus hábiles manos desabrochándole la camisa para recorrer sus pectorales con besos y uno que otro mordisco—. Mnhh… detente…

—¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta? No me vas a decir que tu amigo lo hacía mejor —. Esta vez su lengua estimuló una zona muy sensible.

—N-No estábamos haciendo nada raro —mordió su labio inferior para reprimir sus jadeos.

—Estabas envenenándolo por alguna razón —acarició su vientre y bajó a llenar de besitos el contorno de su ombligo. Apenas y tocaba la piel erizada con sutiles roces de sus labios—. Si no me hubiera acercado a la cama no me habría dado cuenta.

—¿Viste los recipientes?

—Más bien el olor fétido me previno —. Shinobu recibió un beso en los labios y otro más en la frente.

—Lo cociné en otra parte —le devolvió el beso, muy cerca de la comisura—. No rompí esa regla. He estado tomando cursos.

—Ya veo —se quitó la camisa y selló la boca del menor con un beso mucho más profundo, dispuesto a dejarlo sin aliento. Amaba cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo, estremeciéndose y temblando a medida que su temperatura aumentaba.

—Yo no te engañaría.

—Te creo —colocó al chico sobre la cama, bocabajo, para besarle la espalda luego de alzarle la prenda superior.

—Se siente muy bien… —mordió las cobijas, intentando ocultar los vergonzosos acordes de placer que profería.

—Eres muy sensible en esta parte —. Con la lengua, rozó su espalda baja, provocando que se arqueara.

Escucharon el timbre un par de veces, pero si no fuera porque sonó el teléfono, Akihiko no habría considerado ir a revisar. Lógicamente no le dio tiempo a contestar la llamada, pero en cambio el sonido del timbre y uno que otro golpe en la puerta fueron constantes. Sólo podía asegurar que no se trataba de la vecina porque ella timbraba como loca desesperada.

Quién diría que la persona menos prevista aparecería en el umbral.

—Veo que llego en mal momento —concretó el director al ver su torso desnudo.

—No esperaba tenerlo de visita —le abrió la puerta, invitándolo a pasar.

—En realidad venía a tratar un asunto de índole personal, si no es inconveniente.

Si era respecto a su hijo, le extrañaba que éste no se lo hubiera dicho antes; a menos que se tratara de un asunto familiar del que ni siquiera él estuviera enterado todavía. De todas formas, sus cavilaciones tuvieron un final exabrupto cuando apareció el joven al que había corrido minutos antes.

El hombre mayor alternó la mirada entre Usami y el universitario. Frunció el ceño con enfado pero antes de decir cualquier cosa, la voz de Shinobu se hizo escuchar.

—¿Padre? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¡Ah! Shinobu —habló su compañero—, olvidé mi mochila y ahí están las llaves de mi casa.

—Señor Usami —espetó el director—. Realmente espero que tenga una excelente explicación para todo esto.

—No la tengo.

—¿Disculpe?

El compañero del castaño fue por su mochila, y salió de nuevo, tratando de no inmiscuirse en la discusión. No pensaba interrumpirlos ni siquiera para pedir prestada una camiseta limpia, pues en cualquier momento podía atraer la ira del arrendador.

Una vez que estuvieron sólo los tres, la tensión en la atmósfera se tornó abrumadora.

—Como podrá haberse dado cuenta, no soy el mejor anfitrión o niñero de esta ciudad, o mejor dicho, de todo Japón. Sé que me comprometí a que su hijo tuviera un hospedaje seguro en mi casa, pero lo cierto es que no pudo haber elegido a alguien peor.

Aún si decir la verdad hubiera resultado creíble para aquel hombre, lo que Usami tenía en mente era acabar con toda esa parafernalia de una vez por todas. Y qué mejor que dejándose en pésimo concepto a sí mismo. Después de todo, mancillar su persona frente a aquellos que esperan un comportamiento impecable de su parte había sido su especialidad desde que tenía memoria. Su éxito literario prescindía de las insidiosas relaciones personales, y esa era una enorme ventaja.

—¿Dice ser el peor? Pues vaya gusto tiene mi hijo.

Akihiko lo miró sin comprender.

—¿No se lo dijo? Que esta tarde fue a mi despacho para hablarme de lo enamorado que está.

El castaño desvió la mirada y apretó los puños, mientras que el aludido trataba de procesar sus palabras.

—Si es tan reprochable como dice, tendré que insistirle a Shinobu en que busque otro sitio. Porque tiene razón, no pueden vivir bajo el mismo techo. Y me atrevo a pensar que fue usted quien lo convenció con artimañas, como posiblemente hace con muchos otros jovencitos universitarios.

—¡Te equivocas! ¡Akihiko no…!

—Ahora entiendo por qué mi hijo estaba tan ilusionado —interrumpió—. Usted le cubrió los ojos con una venda invisible para que creyera que su enamoramiento adolescente era obra del destino.

—¡Te digo que no es cierto! —corrió a abrazar a Usami de la cintura—. Lo que te conté en la oficina sí es verdad. Akihiko será un descuidado, un holgazán y un completo inútil pero no es una mala persona. ¡El único amante que tiene soy yo!

—¡¿Amante?!

El novelista no estaba seguro si aquella defensa estaba siendo de ayuda o sólo empeoraba el temperamento del director, pero no podía quedarse callado—. Ya no sabe lo que dice. Yo insisto en que lo haga recapacitar. Estará mejor en otra parte.

—¿Qué? No hablas en serio —el castaño sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Sería una terrible distracción para ti. Ve lo que ha pasado hasta ahora —padre e hijo guardaron silencio, expectantes—. Te inscribiste a cursos de cocina extracurriculares sólo por demostrar que puedes mejorar si de verdad te lo propones. Admito que eres perseverante. Quién diría que eso no afectaría en tu desempeño académico. Mantienes unas notas perfectas. ¿Y tanto esfuerzo para qué?, si encima de regresar a casa el doble de exhausto, tienes que lidiar con un antipático irremediable e inútil como yo.

Aquellas palabras envueltas en cinismo reflejaban más de un significado, escondían un halago que Shinobu comprendió. La sonrisa incipiente en su rostro desconcertó a su padre, y más aún la mirada de complicidad con la que compartieron un "te amo" implícito.

—Tienes razón. Si no fuera por ti, no sería capaz de hacer todo esto. No tendría la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para llegar tan lejos.

"Y sé que puedo lograr mucho más".

—Shinobu, nos vamos. Recoge tus cosas.

No importó cuánto se rehusó ni la rabieta que hizo al ser arrastrado contra su voluntad. Usami tampoco intentó retenerlo a su lado, pero al menos su mirada calmada le inspiró cierta confianza. Lo vería de nuevo, muy pronto.

El tiempo transcurre de una manera confusa cuando te quitan esa parte que considerabas intrínseca al alma. Es como una pausa, un lapso indefinido donde los sentidos se atrofian y los pensamientos giran constantemente en torno a ese ser entrañable.

Sin embargo, era un hecho que sería imposible pedirle un poco de sensatez a alguien tan visceral. Por lo que una semana antes de vacaciones ya había regresado a casa del escritor, aunque no para quedarse.

—¡Estoy muertooo! —se tumbó en el sillón de la sala. Su estómago rugía pero no tenía la menor intención de mover un solo músculo para ir por comida. Prefería fenecer de inanición.

—Eso te pasa por atiborrarte de actividades —traía un par de platos recién servidos y los colocó en la pequeña mesa de centro—. Vas a la universidad, a tus cursos extra, y encima se te ocurre entrar a trabajar los fines de semana.

—Ya no puedo ni con mi alma.

—Deberías estar descansando en tu casa.

—Ese departamento frío y solitario no es mi casa. Esta es mi casa.

El mayor alzó a Shinobu para sentarlo sobre sus piernas—. Tu padre se tomó la molestia de conseguirte un departamento a pesar de la deuda monetaria que lo tiene tan angustiado —. Dio un beso a su frente y otros dos en su mejilla.

—Ya lo sé, por eso estoy trabajando. No podría ayudarle con la deuda pero al menos no quiero que se sienta presionado por mi hospedaje. Y además, me hace muy feliz estar aquí contigo. No tienes idea de lo mucho que ansío venir a visitarte más seguido.

—Si eso te hace feliz supongo que está bien.

—Después nos fugaremos, como dijiste. Nos iremos a otro país, ¿verdad?

—Todo a su tiempo —acarició sus brazos y su torso, sin parar de darle besitos en el rostro.

—Prométeme que estaremos juntos.

—Primero prueba el omelette que te hice o se va a enfriar —cogió una generosa porción con el tenedor.

—No me cambies el tema. Promételo.

—Está bien, te lo prometo. Ahora come, yo sé que tienes mucha hambre.

—De acuerdo… ¿También has estado practicando? —aceptó comerlo con toda la confianza del mundo. Más en ningún momento masticó, tragó o siquiera se movió.

—¿Practicar? Si sólo con verlo se nota que esta vez lo hice bastante bien. Quedó suave, esponjoso y ni siquiera se quemó.

Su imprudente comensal se puso pálido, y de buenas a primeras dejó de respirar a la vez que sudaba frío.

—¿Sabías que si coces demasiado el huevo —comentaba Usami sin darse cuenta de nada—, éste suelta toxinas dañinas para el organismo?

Ni una palabra salió del chico en estado catatónico.

—Shinobu, ¿estás bien?

Lo sacudió sólo un poco y el castaño ya se había desmayado. Usami entró en pánico. No estaba dispuesto a llamar a su padre. "Probablemente lo mejor será llamar al hospital", pensó.

—¿Aikawa? —y terminó llamando a su editora—. Necesito que vengas en este preciso instante. Es una emergencia.

Después de decir eso colgó el auricular. Aguardó unos minutos haciendo acopio de la poca paciencia que tenía y en cuanto llegó la chica sentenció huraño—. ¡Tardaste! Ayúdame a solucionar esto.

—¡¿Eeehh?! ¿Asesinaste al hijo de Takatsuki? —. Fue su primera impresión al verlo tendido bocabajo en el sillón con un brazo y la cabeza colgando en el aire, además del olor nauseabundo característico de cualquier cadáver.

—Por supuesto que no. Le sentó mal la comida.

—¿...Cocinaste? —lo miró de soslayo—. Pues sí que lo mataste —soltó un largo suspiro y se acercó a la pobre alma en desgracia, remangándose la blusa—. Esto amerita mi técnica especial de resurrección.

Usami presenció su supuesta técnica que tenía mayor semejanza a un ritual de exorcismo; pues apenas recuperó el conocimiento, le hizo devolver la comida y beber una desagradable emulsión para purgarlo, entre otros métodos poco ortodoxos que prefirió no ver.

—¿Está…?

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Shinobu estaba muy aturdido pero al menos recuperó la tesitura de un ser humano.

—No vuelvas a cocinar, te lo imploro —articuló en apenas un hilo de voz.

El escritor lo cargó en brazos y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca.

—Tú tampoco —le sonrió cariñosamente.

Aikawa estuvo a punto de pedirles las gracias al menos, pero decidió tomar una fotografía con su celular y dejarlos a solas.

—Para la próxima usen los números telefónicos de los imanes que están en el refrigerador. Es por algo que están ahí. No vaya a ser que terminen en urgencias.

En cuanto se fue, Usami ordenó comida italiana a domicilio y mientras el repartidor llegaba, se fueron a recostar a lo largo del sillón. Shinobu recargó su cabeza en el hombro del contrario, feliz de que lo abrazara posesivo.

—Me voy a quedar dormido —musitó.

—Te despertaré cuando llegue el repartidor —acariciando su cabello—. Debo confesar que confundí el aceite en aerosol con el barniz de los muebles y…

El menor le tapó la boca con un beso. Luego dio una mordida a su labio inferior— no quiero saber con qué me envenenaste —volvió a acurrucarse para dormir.

Nada desvanecería su sonrisa. Era un sueño hecho realidad estar en casa de Akihiko. Aún si sólo podía visitarle un par de horas, y técnicamente en secreto. Al menos durante las vacaciones pasarían mucho más tiempo juntos, y ya faltaba poco.

Shinobu esperaba que su padre no se diera cuenta. Con el paso de los días ese temor fue cada vez más evidente. No obstante, el dilema que los atormentó en cierta tarde lluviosa y los tenía a ambos con los nervios de punta, era algo distinto. Al mayor le faltaba poco para fumarse la cajetilla entera, y el menor no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro, marcando un surco por sus pasos sobre la alfombra.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso?! —apretó los puños sin dejar de moverse.

—Tu padre tenía una deuda bastante grande.

—Sí, pero esa transacción ni siquiera fue consentida. Acabas de robarle a Marukawa Shoten, y no es cualquier editorial.

—Yo no le robé. No es mi culpa que se embriaguen en las reuniones y se vuelvan tan accesibles al momento de firmar.

—¡Apuesto a que ni siquiera les dijiste qué estaban firmando!

—Eso es problema de ellos, no mío. Y si no fuera por Hiroki, no habría tenido esa maravillosa idea.

—¡¿Ah con que fue idea de ese?! ¡Pues dile que te consiga a un abogado!

—Tú serás mi abogado. Estudias leyes, ¿o no?

—¡¿Qué?! Estás loco. Apenas soy un estudiante y te metiste con una editorial de renombre. ¿En serio piensas que todo esto va a resultar bien después de que todo el dinero de tus publicaciones se vaya a la cuenta bancaria de mi padre? Marukawa perderá una fuerte suma de dinero. ¡Te llevarán a juicio y se las arreglarán para dejarte en la calle! O… O preso —se derrumbó sobre la alfombra.

—Al menos tu padre ya no tendrá que preocuparse por la deuda que tenía.

—¡Pero yo me preocupo por mi marido! ¡No quiero visitarte en la cárcel!

Enarcó la ceja por esa elección de palabras, y remató con algo todavía más radical.

—Entonces creo que es el momento perfecto para fugarnos.

—…

—Iré a empacar.

—…N-No lo dices en serio. Espera —lo detuvo de la camisa—. ¿Es en serio?

—¿Vas a venir conmigo o no?

—Pero… ¿a dónde iremos? ¿Y qué pasará con mi universidad? ¿Y tu contrato con la editorial?

—No es la única editorial con la que tengo un contrato. Mi abogado se encargará de la denuncia. Iremos a París porque allí la universidad de Tokio tiene un convenio para la carrera de leyes en uno de los planteles mejor posicionados de Francia. ¿Tienes alguna otra duda urgente?, porque preferiría responderte durante el vuelo.

Apartó los boletos de avión desde su celular. Shinobu todavía no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Y a pesar de que el miedo lo hacía temblar, dejó sus inseguridades de lado para que la euforia se encargara de conducir sus acciones. No importaba a dónde iban en realidad, ni qué tan lejos. Estaría con el hombre en quien confiaba ciegamente y eso bastaba.

Se quedarían en una habitación de hotel sólo por dos noches, mientras que Usami llegaba a un acuerdo con sus contactos para establecerse en un departamento. Lo único incierto sería la resolutiva legal. Sin embargo, el escritor se veía muy confiado de que su abogado lo solucionaría, o que al menos le daría el tiempo preciso para llegar a un acuerdo benéfico.

—No está nada mal —comentó el universitario apenas llegaron al lujoso hotel, y dejó sus maletas junto a la cómoda para echarle un vistazo a la recámara.

—Me alegra que te guste.

Alguien como él no escatimaría nunca en gastos. Y en realidad cualquier persona acostumbrada a un estilo de vida modesto lo consideraría una barbaridad, sin duda, un derroche de dinero algo descabellado y grosero para variar.

Desde el punto de vista de Shinobu no significaba la gran cosa, ya que provenía de una familia adinerada; e incluso las grandes deudas representarían una comparación disímil en perspectiva de las altas esferas sociales, aunque igualitaria en el aspecto fundamental.

La tonalidad nacarada de la recámara poseía una textura propia, en armonía con las figuras estéticas de los acabados en el mobiliario de la antesala, el baño, la pieza principal y los ornamentos más pequeños como floreros, lámparas y espejos.

—Mira, hay un menú de postres artesanales —. Lo había encontrado en uno de los cajones—. Se ven muy apetitosos, deberíamos probarlos más tarde.

Dejó el menú a un lado, pues también encontró un panfleto encima de una agenda con forro color vino, cortesía del hotel—. ¡Ah!, mira aquí dice que tienen alberca en la planta baja.

—También tenemos jacuzzi en la habitación —pronunció en tono meloso, justo después de abrazarlo de la cintura y mordisquear su oreja.

—P-Primero la piscina… —forcejeó para soltarse.

El mayor suspiró, ya que no tenía más remedio que acceder. No demoraron mucho en cambiarse de ropa. Cogieron un par de toallas, y de camino en el pasillo las tenues bombillas de luz en el techo conseguían acentuar los atributos de ambos como si de una pasarela se tratara. El torso bien marcado del novelista, su espala ancha y esas piernas que arrancarían suspiros a cualquiera; en contraste con la figura de su acompañante más bien esbelto y delicado. El bañador negro con franjas verde olivo estaba ceñido al cuerpo en un corte que dejaba entrever sus delicados muslos y contorneaba los glúteos de manera sugestiva, suficiente para atrapar la atención de Akihiko en todo el trayecto.

—Debiste usar ese traje de baño en el jacuzzi, no para la alberca comunitaria, sabes.

Shinobu no dijo nada aunque rio por lo bajo, orgulloso de verse irresistible. Al llegar, se encontraron con una buena cantidad de inquilinos nadando en la relajante agua tibia. Había espacio suficiente para zambullirse a gusto o apartarse en un ambiente más privado, degustando un buen licor y algún postre sobre las mesas flotantes predispuestas en la piscina. El personal estaba disponible y atento a las necesidades de los clientes en todo momento. Algunos iban en familia, otros únicamente con su pareja, y no podían faltar hombres y mujeres de negocios que se hospedaban por tiempo limitado.

Nadaron hacia una de las orillas, un tanto aislados de los demás. Por desgracia, una mujer joven de tez apiñonada que también se encontraba allí, se quedó mirando al escritor. Incluso le sonrió cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, y eso fue suficiente para que el pequeño celoso quisiera matarla a golpes.

Usami tuvo que detenerlo antes de que hiciera alguna tontería—. Tranquilo. Se dará cuenta de que somos pareja.

—Yo puedo hacérselo saber más rápido.

—Dudo que golpear a una señorita nos mantenga en buen concepto frente a los empleados. Nos echarán del hotel —. Su rostro era inexpresivo y sereno pero el agarre, contundente.

El menor no podía competir con su fuerza para librarse, así que en vez de debatirse en jaloneos reconsideró no derramar sangre innecesaria. De todas formas estuvo al pendiente de la chica por si se le ocurría acercarse o dirigirle la palaba. Aguardaría. Un guiño coqueto y entonces sí que no tendría piedad.

Claro que el escritor no era el único que atraía miradas de acosadores. Había algunas chicas que murmuraban cosas sin dejar de ver al castaño, e incluso un hombre de edad avanzada que volteaba a verlo de vez en cuando.

"Tal vez sólo es mi paranoia", pensó Akihiko, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo. Por si las dudas, envolvió la cintura del menor en un abrazo y dirigió una mirada recelosa a todos los presentes por igual.

—Sabes que no me gustan los lugares concurridos. Y como veo que a ti te ponen agresivo, será mejor que nos vayamos.

—Claro que no —se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó del cuello—. De todas formas sólo serán unos minutos.

Notó el leve sonrojo en las mejillas del chico aunado al martilleo de su corazón, tan fácil de notar a través de la piel.

—Si te encanta presumirme, ¿por qué te pones tan nervioso?

—No te estoy presumiendo, sólo quiero que sepan…

—…que soy tuyo —musitó en su oído, completando la frase. Y no demoró en robarle un beso pausado y sumamente delicioso, a la vista de todos.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones. El mayor deslizó sus manos por el cuerpo de Shinobu, sin interrumpir el beso, frotando su piel húmeda con un deseo ardiente por poseerlo cuanto antes. Al tiempo que su pierna hacía un poco de presión por debajo del agua, frotando discretamente su intimidad.

—Aquí no… Akihiko —. Su respiración se volvió tan agitada que tuvo que cubrir su boca.

—Tendremos que afrontar las consecuencias si insistes en quedarnos aquí —argumentó con voz profunda, sensual—. Estoy seguro de que la gente ya vio más de lo que pretendías en un inicio.

—No pueden ver lo que haces por debajo del agua —susurró apenas audible, recargando su rostro en el pecho del contrario y mordiendo el dorso de su propia mano en la inútil espera por controlar el ritmo de sus latidos.

—¿Entonces sigo?

—¡NO! —. Su grito alertó a los demás, provocando que todas las miradas se centraran en él y la vergüenza lo paralizara por completo.

Usami rio disimuladamente antes de besar su cabello—. Vamos a la habitación —salió del agua, tomándose la libertad de llevar al castaño en brazos.

Shinobu tenía la sensación de estar en un sueño con aquel hombre tan perfecto. Creía firmemente que desde el inicio del mismo universo estaban predestinados a permanecer juntos. Quizás siempre había sido un exagerado con sus delirios sobre el "destino", pero no dudaría ni por un instante en su intuición aunque lo acusaran de ingenuo.

Una vez lejos de las miradas curiosas, el novelista sentenció complacido—. Por fin degustaré mi platillo favorito, elaborado con los mejores ingredientes y del sabor más exquisito que mi paladar haya probado nunca.

Su voz aterciopelada endulzaba los oídos del menor evitando que pensara con claridad. Tanto así, que lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza fue el menú de postres artesanales que había visto en el panfleto de la habitación, y preguntó—: ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es?

—Tú.

Usami Akihiko cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de sí. Nadie sería testigo de la forma apasionada en que llenaría de besos al joven universitario después de recostarlo sobre las sábanas de seda. Todo quedaría a imaginación de oídos ajenos cuando lo escucharan gemir de placer, repitiendo el nombre de su amado una y otra vez. La humedad residual de la piscina pronto sería reemplazada por el sudor de sus cuerpos desnudos, atrapados en un ritual de besos, caricias y roces íntimos.

En ese encuentro de matices eróticos, el hombre de ojos violáceos impregnaría de recuerdos imborrables cada rincón de aquel precioso e inmaculado cuerpo juvenil, y pronunciaría incesante cual eco vaporoso en el aire—: Tú eres el postre perfecto.


End file.
